Havoc in the Head Dorms
by cleotheo
Summary: When Harry and Ron pay an unexpected visit to the head dorms, they get more than they bargained for when more than one secret is exposed. Fun, lighthearted one shot.


**A/N -This is just a fun little one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny Weasley had just left the library when she spotted her secret boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, heading in her direction. Ginny had never told anyone about her relationship with the seventh year Slytherin because she knew her brother Ron, would cause trouble. Ron, along with his best friend Harry Potter, despised Slytherins and would only kick up a fuss when he realised what Ginny was up to and who she was dating.

The only other person Ginny had considered telling about her and Blaise was Ron's other best friend, Hermione Granger. Ginny knew Hermione wouldn't have a problem with her dating a Slytherin, but she might have a problem with the fact they were sleeping together. Despite being a year older than Ginny, Hermione was much more conservative than the redhead and Ginny just didn't think she would approve of her indulging in a sexual relationship while still in school.

"Hey, babe," Blaise greeted, flashing Ginny a saucy grin. Checking that there was no-one around to see, he took hold of Ginny's hand and pulled her into a nearby alcove. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Ginny shrugged. "I was just heading back to Gryffindor Tower. I've been in the library with Hermione."

"Really? I've just seen Draco heading down to the dungeons," Blaise grinned mischievously and Ginny knew he was up to something.

"So what?" Ginny questioned warily.

"So, if Draco is down in the dungeons and Hermione is in the library the Head Dorms are free," Blaise replied.

"And?"

"We can take advantage of the empty dorms, and finally have a comfortable place to be together," Blaise replied.

"How do we even know they'll be gone long enough for us to have some fun? They could come back at any time and I don't fancy getting caught," Ginny said. She was awfully tempted by the thought of having somewhere nice to be with Blaise, but surely using the Head Dorms was asking for trouble.

"Hermione's settled in the library, and you know what she's like when she gets in there," Blaise retorted.

"True," Ginny nodded, knowing Hermione would likely be in the library until Madam Pince threw her out at the end of the day. "But what about Draco? He could still come back."

"He's down in the dungeons talking Quidditch tactics with Theo," Blaise answered. Technically he didn't know that Draco was with Theo, but when he left the Slytherin dorms Theo was getting all his Quidditch notes out and looked as though he was settling in for the night and if Draco was heading down to the dungeons he wouldn't be able to escape Theo and his tactical talk.

"If that's what they're doing, why aren't you with them?" Ginny questioned.

"I'm not interested in talking tactics. I just turn up and play," Blaise answered with an unconcerned shrug. "That's why I let Theo be vice-captain, he's more than happy to sit around with Draco talking tactics. They'll be down there for hours, so we don't have to worry about Draco either. So what do you say, fancy heading up to the Head Dorms?"

"Go on then," Ginny grinned wickedly at her boyfriend. "Let's be naughty."

"Aren't I always?" Blaise grinned as the couple snuck out of the alcove and began making their way to the Head Dorms.

The couple made it to the Head Dorms without anyone spotting them, but when they arrived at the entrance Ginny realised they had a problem, they couldn't gain entry without either Hermione or Draco.

"Don't worry, I know the password," Blaise reassured Ginny when she expressed her concerns. "I've heard Draco say it often enough."

Sure enough Blaise did know the password and the entrance to the Head Dorms opened up for them. Heading inside the couple made their way across the common room and up the stairs. The small hallway upstairs contained three doors, one on the right wall which led to Hermione's room, one on the left wall that led to Draco room and one at the end of the short corridor which led to the bathroom. Ginny automatically made her way to Draco's door and was about to open it when Blaise stopped her.

"We'll use Hermione's room," he said, pulling her across the corridor.

"She'll kill us if she finds out," Ginny argued.

"She won't," Blaise replied confidently. "Besides she's more likely to find out if we use Draco's room, that's the room her and Draco always use."

"What?" Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock and she stared at Blaise. "Are you saying Hermione is involved with Draco?"

"Didn't you know?" Blaise asked in surprise.

"No, I had no idea," Ginny replied. "How long has it being going on for?"

"Since the beginning of the year," Blaise answered. "According to Draco they got into a fight almost immediately and they ended up in bed. Things have just progressed since then."

"I can't believe she hasn't told me," Ginny pouted.

"Have you told her about us?" Blaise countered, knowing full well Ginny hadn't told anyone about them.

"No. Have you told Draco?"

"Of course," Blaise replied with a nod. "We tell each other everything."

"How much is everything?" Ginny asked warily, wondering what her boyfriend had been saying about her.

"Enough to know your fears about Hermione disapproving of us sleeping together are unfounded," Blaise replied. "Draco reckons she's wild in the bedroom and is up for almost anything. Apparently she's capable of wearing him out, and according to Draco he has plenty of stamina."

"What have you told him about me?" Ginny asked.

"Enough for him to know, you're also pretty wild in bed," Blaise replied. "But you needn't worry, everything I said was complimentary."

"It better have been," Ginny threatened. She was surprised to find she didn't mind that Blaise had been talking about her to Draco, she just wanted to be sure he was saying nice things about her.

"I always say nice things about you," Blaise said with a grin as he opened Hermione's door and pulled Ginny inside the room.

"Wow, this place is neat," Ginny remarked, looking around the spotless room. "She's definitely going to know someone's being in here."

"She won't," Blaise replied, his confidence again oozing out in his words. "I've told you she spends almost all her time in Draco's room. She rarely even comes in here anymore."

"Let's hope you're right," Ginny said, sitting on the bed and pulling off her shoes.

Once her shoes were off she settled back on the bed and gestured for Blaise to join her. Not one to waste time Blaise quickly kicked off his shoes and jumped onto the bed next to Ginny.

"Hmm, red sheets," he remarked, running his hands over the red silk sheets with gold edging. "I've never done it in a Gryffindor bed before."

"There's a first time for everything," Ginny giggled as she pulled Blaise into a heated kiss.

Soon hands were wandering and clothes were shed as the couple settled onto Hermione's bed. By the time the pair were completely naked, being caught was the last thing on their mind and they were slightly slow to react to the sound of the common room door slamming shut. Ginny was the first to register the sound as she froze and stopped Blaise's hands from wandering further down her body.

"Why are we stopping?" Blaise asked, trying to inch his hand down Ginny's stomach. He was confident he could distract her from whatever had caused the delay, if he could only get his hand in between her legs.

"There's someone downstairs," Ginny whispered.

Blaise hadn't heard anything, but he also froze as the pair listened carefully. Sure enough the sound of quiet talking and laughter filtered up to them, before footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"We have to get out of here," Ginny whispered frantically as she tried to wriggle out of Blaise's grasp.

Blaise held his finger over Ginny's lips and held her tighter to stop her from struggling. "Just stay quiet, and they'll never know we're here."

Ginny did as Blaise said and remained silent as they listened to Hermione and Draco head in their direction. By the time the pair had arrived upstairs Ginny could clearly tell it was the two Head Students and for one awful moment she thought they were about to enter Hermione's room. Luckily the moment passed and she heard the sound of Draco's bedroom door opening then shutting again seconds later.

"That was close." Ginny breathed a huge sigh of relief once it was clear they weren't going to be caught. "We need to leave before they find us."

"Not so fast," Blaise said, once again keeping Ginny pinned to the bed. "They're settled in Draco's room for the night and there's no reason for them to come over here."

"Are you suggesting we stay here when they're just across the hall?" Ginny questioned in disbelief. She was totally amazed that even Blaise would suggest such a thing.

"Why not?" Blaise shrugged. "We're already settled, and we're ready for action."

As he spoke Blaise took advantage of Ginny's distracted nature to slip his hand in between her legs and got his fingers moving. The actions immediately had Ginny moaning slightly and suddenly leaving was the last thing on her mind.

"What if they hear?" she whispered, as she tried to stifle a loud groan.

"I'll silence the room," Blaise replied. Reaching for his wand that was on the floor he silenced the room before turning back to his girlfriend. "There you go, now you can scream as loud as you want and they won't hear a thing."

Ginny chuckled, knowing that Blaise loved to make her scream. She'd quickly worked out that the louder she was during sex the more turned on Blaise got. There was nothing he loved more than to have her moaning and screaming his name at the top of her voice.

"Now all you have to do is make me scream," Ginny teased. "Are you up for it?"

"Always," Blaise responded, pouncing on Ginny as he got to work on making her scream.

* * *

After leaving the office of the Potions Professor, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy debated what to do with his evening. He'd popped down to the dungeons to give Severus a present for his mother, Narcissa. It was Narcissa's birthday over the weekend and since Severus was a friend of the family and was going to dinner with his parents that evening Draco had decided to ask him if he would give Narcissa the present, rather than him send an owl.

After delivering the present, Draco spent a few minutes trying to decide what he should do. If he carried on to the Slytherin common room he could spend a few hours with his friends, he could talk Quidditch tactics with Theo or chat to Blaise about their respective girlfriends. Or better still, he could go and lure Hermione out of the library and back to the Head Dorms. With the possibility of spending a few extra hours in bed with Hermione, Draco chose the latter option and headed off to the library.

Draco found Hermione settled at her usual table at the back of the library. The table was partly hidden behind some bookshelves and offered her some peace, which was why it was Hermione's favourite place to study. Draco liked the table because it afforded them a little bit of privacy, meaning they didn't have to hide as much when they were using it.

"Hey," Draco greeted, dropping into the seat next to Hermione.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Hermione said, looking up and smiling at her boyfriend. "Didn't Theo want to talk tactics with you?"

"We can do that another time," Draco replied with a shrug. "We've got weeks before the next match, there's no hurry. Besides I'm just giving Theo more time to work on his strategies, no doubt he'll have a pile of new ideas to run by me next time we speak."

"He sounds eager," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh, he is," Draco replied with a sigh. "This is why I wanted Blaise for the job. Don't get me wrong, Theo's a great vice-captain but he does tend to take things more seriously. I know I like to plan and strategize but he takes things to the extreme. Sometimes he can be a bit full-on, and I didn't fancy dealing with him tonight."

"So you thought you'd come and bother me instead," Hermione remarked as she turned back to her books.

"I didn't realise I was a bother," Draco muttered as he slunk back in his seat, pretending to be upset.

"You're not really," Hermione reassured her boyfriend. "You're more like a distraction. A nice distraction, but a distraction nonetheless."

"But I haven't even done anything," Draco protested.

"Yet," Hermione retorted. "It's only a matter of time."

"You're probably right," Draco agreed, as he slid his hand under the table and rested it on Hermione's knee. "I did come here to distract you."

"It's not going to work," Hermione said stubbornly, trying to ignore the hand that was slowly creeping up her leg.

"We'll see," Draco smirked as he settled back into his seat, his hand still on Hermione's leg.

Silence fell between the pair as they both tried to get what they wanted. Hermione tried to continue her studying, but she was getting increasingly distracted the further Draco's hand travelled up her leg. Draco meanwhile knew Hermione would crack and give in to him, it was just a matter of how far he would have to go. As it turned out Hermione was far more stubborn than either of them thought and she didn't stop her studying until Draco's hand was actually inside her underwear, teasing her relentlessly.

"I give up," she sighed, slamming her book shut. "Let's get back to the dorms, now."

Draco grinned as he removed his hand from under Hermione's skirt. "I thought you'd never ask."

Hermione groaned slightly at the loss of his touch, but she knew the quicker she packed up the quicker they would get back to their rooms and the fun could continue. Knowing the same thing, Draco helped Hermione with her things and the pair hurried out of the library and back to the head dorms.

When they arrived in the common room, Hermione dropped her bag down beside the large table that they did their homework on. The second the bag was out of her hands, she grabbed Draco and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Feeling him pressed up against her she was half tempted to just make use of the table, like they had their first time, but she wanted him in bed. It would be far easier if they just went up to bed now and could spend the entire night in each other's arms.

"Bed, now," Hermione ordered, pushing Draco away from her.

"I love it when you're bossy," he replied with a grin, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"I can be as bossy as you want me to be," Hermione responded as they started to climb the stairs.

Once upstairs the couple could barely keep their hands off each other, as they stumbled to Draco's room. The second the bedroom door shut behind them Draco had Hermione pinned up against the door, his hands and lips all over her. A quick flick of his wrist tore her lacy underwear from her body and a few minutes later her first orgasm of the night was ripping through her as he picked up from the teasing he'd been doing in the library.

"You can't ever say I leave you unsatisfied," Draco remarked.

"I have to admit, that's never a problem," Hermione said as she shakily made her way to the bed and sat down. "But right now I'm very unsatisfied that you're still fully dressed. Get your clothes off, now."

Draco grinned at Hermione's bossy tone as he tore his clothes off as fast as he could. Once he was naked, he pulled Hermione to her feet and set about undressing her. Unlike the speed in which he removed his own clothes, Draco took his time undressing Hermione, lingering over every piece of skin he was revealing.

Finally Hermione was also completely naked and the couple settled themselves on Draco's emerald green sheets. Things were just starting to heat up nicely when a loud knock at the common room door stopped them in their tracks. Draco was hovering over Hermione and had just been about to thrust into her when the knocking had disturbed them.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Hermione asked, looking up at Draco.

"No," Draco replied. "And even if I was, I would be ignoring them. We are rather busy here."

"Should I go and get rid of whoever it is?" Hermione asked as another knock sounded.

"If we ignore them, they'll leave," Draco answered. "Unless of course, you want to leave my bed."

As he spoke Draco moved slightly, causing him to rub up against Hermione. Hermione moaned at the contact and pulled Draco even closer to her, whoever was at the door could wait as she was rather preoccupied with her gorgeous boyfriend.

"See, they've gone," Draco commented as no further knocking was heard.

"Good," Hermione said. "I don't like being disturbed."

"Neither do I," Draco said. "Luckily that won't be an issue for the rest of the night. It's just you and me, now."

Hermione smiled up at Draco, before pulling him into a deep kiss. As they kissed Draco finally buried himself in Hermione and the couple began to make love, forgetting all about the earlier knock on the door.

* * *

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley darted out of Gryffindor Tower, breathing a sigh of relief as they escaped the noise. The fifth years were throwing a birthday party for someone and the entire tower was filled with loud music and yelling students. No-where in the tower was quiet so the boys had decided to leave in search of some peace and quiet.

"Maybe we're getting old," Harry said to Ron. "A few years ago, we would have loved a party like that."

"It wasn't the party that was the problem, it was the lack of our friends," Ron pointed out. "No-one was in there, we were surrounded by people I don't know."

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered. One girl had even made a pass at him, but he had no idea who she was or even what year she was in. "Where is everyone?"

"Neville went out with Luna, Dean and Seamus are on a double date with the Patil twins, Lavender's still sulking because of our break up and who knows where Ginny is," Ron replied.

"How can you double date in a school?" Harry frowned. "I understand on a weekend you can go into Hogsmeade, but what are they doing tonight?"

"They'd organised a picnic down by the lake," Ron said. "Now, where are we going to go?"

"We could try Hermione," Harry suggested. "At least it'll be quiet in the head dorms."

"I guess, but what about Malfoy?" Ron grimaced at the thought of spending any time with the Head Boy. They never visited Hermione if they knew he was around and he didn't fancy running into him.

"If he's there we can go somewhere else," Harry replied. "But he's more than likely down in the dungeons. I mean, why would he be up in the head dorms when all his friends are down in the Slytherin common room?"

"I can't imagine he would want to spend time up in the head dorms," Ron agreed.

With a destination sorted the two boys headed to the head dorms. When their first knock gained no response they tried a second time, but that also remained unanswered.

"I guess she's not here," Harry sighed, mentally trying to work out where else they could go for the evening.

"But neither is Malfoy," Ron pointed out. "The place is empty."

"What's your point?" Harry asked. "We can't get in without Hermione."

"Yes we can, I know the password," Ron said with a grin.

"How?" Harry looked at Ron suspiciously, wondering why Hermione had told Ron the password and not him.

"I've heard Hermione say it when we've been with her," Ron replied. "Have you not heard it? She doesn't exactly make a big secret of it."

"Can't say I've ever paid attention," Harry admitted.

"Well I have, and I know the password." Turning to the entrance of the common room he said the password and the door flew open. "Come on Harry, its quiet in here," he called as he entered the head dorms.

"What do we say if anyone finds us here?" Harry asked as he gently shut the door behind them.

"We say we've just arrived and we're waiting for Hermione," Ron answered, flopping down on the large sofa that dominated the common room. "We're her best friends, I'm sure she won't mind us being here."

"It is better than Gryffindor Tower," Harry said as he settled down next to Ron.

Ron agreed as the two boys basked in the quietness of the head dorms. For a while the boys were content to just sit and chat quietly, but eventually their curiosity got the better of them and they began snooping around. They'd only ever visited the head dorms with Hermione present and the visits had constituted sitting talking before leaving. They hadn't even entered the small kitchen alcove, which was where Ron currently was as he searched for food.

"I wonder what upstairs is like," Harry mused, looking towards the stairs. "Do you think the heads bathroom is as good as the prefect's bathroom?"

"There's only one way to find out," Ron grinned as he headed towards the stairs.

Harry quickly followed his friend and the two boys raced up the small stairway. Once upstairs they paused in the hallway, looking at the three doors. All the doors were closed and there was no indication on any of them as to which room was which.

"Which one do you think is the bathroom?" Harry asked.

"Again, there's only one way to find out," Ron retorted, reaching for the nearest door.

Without pausing he flung the door open, and froze at what he witnessed. Standing behind him Harry gazed at the sight that greeted him, not sure how to respond. Directly opposite the door was the bed, on which were a naked couple who were totally oblivious to the presence of the two boys. The identity of the wizard wasn't totally clear as from their angle all Harry and Ron could tell was that he was dark haired. The identity of the witch however wasn't in question, the female form writhing on top of her lover was very clearly Ron's little sister.

"What is going on here?" Ron shouted as he finally regained control of his senses.

Ginny turned her head at the sound and squealed at the sight of her brother and his best friend in the doorway of the bedroom. Grabbing the sheets she wrapped them around herself as she moved off Blaise, who causally sat up and shot Ron an unimpressed glare.

"Zabini!" Ron roared. He'd been angry enough to find Ginny in bed with a boy but the fact he was a Slytherin was just made it ten times worse.

"Weasley." Blaise inclined his head towards his girlfriend's brother as he continued to lounge around on the bed, totally unconcerned that he was naked.

"What is going on?" Ron repeated, glaring at a red faced Ginny.

"That's exactly what I would like to know," came an annoyed voice from behind Harry and Ron.

Turning their heads Harry and Ron spotted a mad looking Draco Malfoy emerging from his bedroom, clad only in a pair of dark green boxers. Seconds later Hermione appeared, wearing Draco's shirt and looking equally annoyed as the Head Boy. The pair had been disturbed by the shouting and totally puzzled by what was happening they had come to investigate. They hadn't however expected to find four other people in the head dorms.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Hermione suddenly screeched, spotting Ginny wrapped in the sheet and a naked Blaise sprawled on her bed.

"The exact same thing you and Draco were doing in his," Blaise replied cheekily.

"That's enough Blaise," Draco said, trying not to laugh at his best friend. "And for Merlin's sake, cover yourself up."

With a sigh Blaise rose from the bed and fished around on the floor for his underwear. Pulling his boxers on, he then sat back down on the edge of Hermione's bed and wrapped an arm around Ginny.

"Would someone care to explain what's happening here?" Hermione asked, looking between Ginny and Blaise on her bed and Harry and Ron standing in the corridor with dopey expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, we'd like some answers as well," Ron said, glaring at Ginny before turning his attention to Hermione. "Why are you two shagging Slytherins?"

"Don't be so rude, Ron," Ginny scolded her brother. "Blaise and I are a couple, we're not just shagging."

"Neither are Draco and I," Hermione added. "Although why I'm telling you this I have no idea. Considering you've just barged in, we don't owe you an explanation."

"Of course you owe us an explanation, both of you do," Ron argued. "Why didn't you tell us what was going on?"

"Because you're taking it so well," Blaise muttered. "I can't imagine why the girls kept you in the dark."

"We have a right to be mad," Ron seethed. "My sister and my best friend are bedding Slytherins, that's just wrong."

"And that is exactly why I've never told you," Ginny sighed. "I knew you'd judge Blaise because of what house he's in. I didn't want the hassle, so I kept quiet."

"And what about you?" Ron demanded, whirling around to face Hermione. "What's your excuse?"

"My love life is my own affair, and I don't have to tell you anything," Hermione replied. "We were waiting to see how serious things were between us before we told people. We have actually being talking about telling people, but you've just saved us a lot of hassle."

"Now maybe you two can tell us why you're here," Draco said to Harry and Ron. "Who the hell let you in and why are you poking around the head dorms?"

"We weren't poking around, we were looking for the bathroom," Harry replied, trying to defend him and Ron.

"Together?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow at the pair. "How kinky."

"Ugh, don't be so disgusting," Ron muttered, glaring at Blaise.

"That still never answered my other question," Draco snapped. "What are you doing in the head dorms? Who let you in?"

"We sort of let ourselves in," Harry admitted. "Ron knew the password and we wanted some peace and quiet."

"So you just let yourselves in and made yourselves at home, how charming." Draco shook his head in disbelief at the antics of the Gryffindor duo.

"How did you know the password?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I've overheard you using it," Ron confessed.

"Is that how you two got in?" Hermione asked Ginny and Blaise.

"Yeah," Blaise confirmed with a nod.

"We're changing the password first thing in the morning," Draco muttered to Hermione, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Now that's all sorted, I think it's time people were leaving," Hermione said frostily, looking at her two best friends. "We don't appreciate people letting themselves into our dorms."

"Don't worry, we're going," Ron sneered. "We're not sticking around here with naked Slytherins."

"Why, do we make you feel inferior?" Blaise chuckled.

"As if," Ron sniffed. "Come on Harry, let's go." Just before he left, Ron turned back to Ginny and gave his sister one final glare. "And just so you know, I'll be telling Mum about this. She'll soon put a stop to you shagging a Slytherin."

"Will he tell your Mum?" Blaise whispered to Ginny as Ron and Harry stomped off down the stairs and exited the head dorms.

"I doubt it," Ginny replied. "Ron's just hot headed. When he calms down, he won't think about writing to Mum. It may take him a while to come round to the idea we're a couple, but he won't out us to Mum. He's not that vindictive."

"Let's hope not," Blaise mumbled, low enough that Ginny didn't hear him.

"I guess we should be going as well." Ginny said as she glanced up to find Hermione still standing in the hallway with an unamused expression on her face.

"Not so fast," Hermione ordered. "Get dressed and get downstairs, we need to talk."

"Wow, you're right Draco, she is hot when she's bossy," Blaise joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione turned to face her boyfriend and the smirk that was on his face fell as she glared at him. "What have you been saying?"

"Nothing much," Draco replied sheepishly.

"Don't listen to him," Ginny told her friend. "According to Blaise the pair of them talk about us all the time."

"All complimentary, I assure you," Blaise told Hermione. "Draco does nothing but rave about you. He's always telling me you're the hottest witch he's ever being with and the sex is amazing, the best he's ever had."

"Thanks for that Blaise," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes at his friend's attempts to help him. In all likelihood he'd just made things worse.

"Am I really the best you've ever had?" Hermione asked Draco. She knew Draco had been with a couple of other girls before her, and she knew at least one of them had been a summer romance with an older witch.

"Absolutely," Draco grinned. "You are definitely the best."

"You're not too bad yourself," Hermione replied, smiling as her outrage began to fade as she looked at Draco.

"Maybe we should leave and catch up another time," Blaise suggested, as he began pulling on his clothes.

"No, I want some answers," Hermione replied. "We'll meet downstairs in two minutes," She called as she re-entered Draco's bedroom.

"Make that ten," Draco whispered to Blaise as he followed his girlfriend back into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Blaise and Ginny shared an amused look, before they carried on getting dressed. They then headed downstairs to wait for Hermione and Draco, who actually took fifteen minutes to emerge from Draco's room.

"We're really sorry, Hermione," Ginny said when Hermione and Draco settled down.

"I can't believe you did that," Hermione said. "Please tell me it was the first time."

"Well it was the first time we used your bed, but it wasn't the first time we've had sex. That is something we're very adept at, we just wanted somewhere more comfortable to be together," Blaise answered.

"I was talking about the bed," Hermione said. "I figured it wasn't your first time together."

"I'm so sorry," Ginny repeated. "I just let Blaise lead me astray. He can be very persuasive you know."

"I think it must be a Slytherin trait," Hermione mused, looking at her boyfriend. It wouldn't be the first time that Draco had coaxed her into doing something she knew they shouldn't be doing.

"It's a talent," Blaise boasted with a large grin.

"Getting into trouble, isn't a talent," Ginny remarked.

"It is when you're as good as it as I am," Blaise responded, causing both Hermione and Ginny to chuckle at him.

"Can I ask you something, Ginny?" Hermione asked her friend. "Why did you never tell me about Blaise? I understand why you didn't tell Ron, but surely you knew I wouldn't have disapproved."

"I knew you wouldn't disapprove of me dating a Slytherin, but I did think you might disapprove of us sleeping together," Ginny admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked.

"Without meaning to be rude Hermione, you're sort of reserved and quiet," Ginny explained hesitantly, not wanting to insult her friend.

Draco let out a snort of laughter when Ginny described Hermione as reserved and quiet. Reserved and quiet were the last things she was when they were in bed, or indulging in any sort of sexual activity. To be honest she wasn't even reserved and quiet outside of the bedroom. She was the most passionate, opinionated witch he'd ever met.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"The thought of you being reserved and quiet," Draco chuckled. "Those words really don't describe you in the bedroom."

"I should hope not, who wants a quiet reserved witch in bed?" Blaise snorted. "I like a witch who knows what she's doing and likes to make some noise."

Draco grinned at his friend, pleased the pair on the same wave length. "I couldn't agree more."

"Will you two stop," Hermione scolded the boys. "How would you like it if Ginny and I started to discuss what we liked in a wizard?"

"Feel free," Draco said with a wave of his hand. "Go ahead and compare notes, we don't mind."

"I think we'll wait until we're alone," Hermione replied. "Girl talk should not be done in the presence of boyfriends."

"Spoil sport," Blaise pouted. "Next you'll be banning us from using your bed again."

"Indeed I will," Hermione stated. "You two are never going up those stairs again. There will be no repeat of today."

"That's such a shame," Blaise said with a dramatic sigh. "Just think of that bed going spare. You never use it anyway, and you're definitely not going to do so now you know Ginny and I have been rolling around naked on it."

"You're not using it again," Hermione insisted.

"We'll see," Blaise smirked.

At that moment Blaise reminded Hermione of Draco and if Blaise was anything like her boyfriend then she suspected that he and Ginny would be making use of her bed again before the year was out, only this time it would be with her permission and no sneaking about would be required.

 **The End.**


End file.
